tlulufandomcom-20200214-history
NecroscopeAborning
Enter Name Your name is Cacao Azure. You really hate pants. No, seriously, you refuse to wear pants. That lead to some problems when you were just a wiggler, and as you grew older some of your other friends found out it was fun to dress you up. Eventually, that and your rather feminine features lead you to start CROSSDRESSING. Some trolls seem to get the impression you either are or want to be a girl. Nope, you just happen to like, well, looking pretty. Naturally, your enjoyment of looking nice lends itself to an interest in FASHION. That gets you shit sometimes, but that's usually around the time it's time to get out the fryingpan and crack some skulls. You also rather enjoy COOKING, a skill you picked up from a friend when you were younger. It was an accident with a fryingpan that lead to your choice of specibus - more on that down below. You particularly enjoy cooking breakfast foods and making candy. Mmm, fudge. You're generally an all-around NICE GUY TO KNOW with a fairly even temper... Possibly because you have a pretty awesome moirail! Or it might be due to your love of EXPLORING and TREASURE HUNTING, which frequently lead you to disappear for perigees at a time in search of lost tombs and hives. You're actually pretty damn talented at that, too, which leads to you having more money than you have any right to. You're not very open about that though, since you wouldn't want to IRRITATE any highbloods. Finally, you have to admit you like to SHIP trolls you know. Your shipping tends to be somewhat POLITICALLY MINDED, based on what would have the greatest power increase, rather than what might be a better overall match. Though you do have some private ships that cater to your personal preference. Those would never go on your SHIPPING WALL, though! Your trolltag is necroscopeAborning and you type with an emphasis on ceRtain special letteRs Examine Hive Oh, hey, company. Cool. Your hive is situated near the desert, leaving your lawnring generally kind of yellow and with sandy soil. Your lusus loves it though! Examine Room S'cool, yoU can look Your room is generally pretty tidy - computer and recuperacoon on one wall, wardrobe against another, and one wall whitewashed and covered in shipping doodles. You... aren't a very good artist, so you just use symbols. It's rather colorful, though! Allocate Strife Specibus WhanGGG! You've already allocated it! You use the awesome skilletKind, because you like to smack people upside the head with a big ole slab of iron. You first got into using fryingpans after you accidentally brained someone in a horrific cooking accident. Whoopps! Examine Fetch Modus What was that aGain? Your fetch modus is the slightly impractical HAIRSTYLE MODUS. This means when you put an item it it is assigned a wig, and you have to remember what the wig looks like to get the item. Do Something Awesome SURe why not? You smack someone in the head with your frying pan of doom for calling you a girl. Examine Abilities Psychic Oh wow, Really?! You are a Necroscope, and your main ability is Deadspeak, which allows you to speak to any deceased person as though they were still alive. It allows you to absorb knowledge from them as well by forming a bond, but you must allow them temporary control over yourself before you can learn the skills. Physical Oh shaddUp... Your physical prowress hasn't really started to show up yet. You are, however, ridiculously tall for your age. Other Wheee!! You can kind of sort of cook without killing anybody. Art Gallery None yet! frolic.png|Fanart cacao-after.png cacao-after2.png cacao-before.png cacaogodmode.png|Godmode Cacao-godform.png|why is it pink? why coUldn't it Be BlUe? cacao-dress.png 6Metv.png|By the lovely Maya boom.png Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia * Gay gay gay all of the gay. He's one of the few trolls who has a distinct gender preference, and prefers his own gender. *Surfaced on the 28th day (Whale/Robot) of the 22nd Bilunar Perigee of the 4th Bright Season (Sun in Grub), during the 14th hour (Hive). Examine Chumproll trollTag- BlURB. Category:male Category:troll